Le Secret de Venomania
by Synder-san
Summary: Gakupo mène une vie des plus oisives avec son harem. Cependant des souvenirs vont refaire surface. Des souvenirs ? Mais de quelle vie ? [ YAOI ! Gakupo x Kaito / Kaito x Gakupo ]
1. Prologue

_**Le Secret de Venomania**_

Prologue

* * *

_ Un bouc émissaire ? Une bête de foire ?_ _Qu'était-il à leurs yeux ?_ Il ne savait pas vraiment, il ne comprenait pas leur acharnement. Il ne leur avait rien fait de mal, à ce qu'il sache ! Comment pouvait-on haïr quelqu'un dont on n'avait pas même fait la connaissance ? Rien qu'en l'apercevant, ils avaient décidé de le mépriser. Rien ne les différenciaient pourtant : ils étaient tous de jeunes enfants, du même rang social en plus ! Y'avait-il quelque chose dans son physique qui leur déplaisait ? Ses longs cheveux peut-être ? Il ne voyait pas en quoi. Leur couleur plutôt extravagante ? A vrai dire, tout le monde possédait une chevelure plus ou moins distinguée. Sa taille ? Il n'était ni trop grand, ni trop petit. Alors quoi ? Pourquoi avait-on décidé qu'il serait le rejeté, l'exclu, le banni ? Peut-être...Peut-être était-ce à cause de ses parents...Après tout, ils le traitaient de la même façon : _avec dégoût et mépris_. Mais pourquoi ?! Pourquoi était-il haït par tout le monde ?! Pourquoi personne ne lui expliquait ce qui était si dérangeant chez lui ?! Comment pouvait-il comprendre, et éventuellement changer, si on ne lui disait rien ?!

Des murmures, des conspirations, des sourires, des rires, des moqueries, des railleries, des critiques, des menaces, des coups. Les attaques devenaient de plus en plus violentes avec le temps. Il fréquentait toujours les mêmes sphères, et par conséquent toujours les mêmes gens, les mêmes...Et quand de nouvelles têtes faisaient leur entrée dans ce monde de luxe et de richesse, on leur disait du mal de lui, et il était aussitôt haït par de nouvelles paires d'yeux. Ses parents ne faisaient jamais rien pour empêcher ces violences, au contraire, on aurait presque pu dire qu'ils s'en délectaient. Ils n'avaient jamais entretenus de bonnes relations avec leur fils, toujours à l'éviter et le chasser quand ils en avaient l'occasion. Bien que ce fut douloureux, l'enfant avait considéré qu'il s'agissait d'une éducation normale, et il s'isolait sans demander son reste. Mais plus tard...Plus tard, lorsqu'il avait rencontré des enfants de son âge, lorsqu'il avait vu le lien qui les unissait à leurs parents, il avait commencé à se poser des questions. Il ne les avait pas seulement posé à lui-même : il avait également questionné ses parents. Mais ceux-ci n'avaient même pas pris la peine de lui répondre et l'avaient envoyé dans sa chambre sans souper. Le pauvre garçon n'avait pas insisté, ressentant une peine sans nom se développer dans sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'il ne restait pas seul dans sa chambre, il sortait dans la forêt, disparaissait pendant une heure ou deux. Loin de tout, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier la compagnie des oiseaux et admirer les arbres en fleur, les clairières lumineuses, ainsi que le lac situé au cœur des bois. L'hiver, il grimpait aux arbres, ignorant la morsure du froid, et contemplait le paysage au loin, se demandant si, un jour, il pourrait y fuir. Au printemps, il observait le vie des animaux. L'été, il se baignait dans les eaux claires et tièdes du lac. En automne, il courait à travers les arbres, incarnant un chevalier affrontant divers dragons et autres créatures sortis tout droit de son imagination. Puis, le soir, il s'enfermait dans sa chambre et retranscrivait ses aventures dans un livre caché sous son lit.  
Un jour, alors qu'il était une énième fois perdu dans la contemplation de l'horizon, une petit voix attira son attention. La voix aiguë et claire d'un enfant, semblable à toutes celles qu'il devait supporter chaque jour. Il fut d'abord surpris, puis effrayé à l'idée que ses tortionnaires puissent empiéter sur son terrain de jeu mais, en fixant le sol, il rencontra le regard d'une jeune fille inconnue. Un vert vif et malicieux qui l'observait avec curiosité. Il resta immobile pendant plusieurs minutes, se demandant s'il devait attendre son départ ou tenter de s'enfuir tant qu'elle était encore seule. Mais la fillette aux yeux verts commença à sourire, puis à rigoler, avant de lui demander comment il faisait pour grimper aux arbres. Bien qu'étonné par l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait, il se montra tout d'abord réticent. Cependant la jeune fille insista, fit dériver la conversation sur ses habitudes, ses loisirs, ses goûts et finalement, parvînt à le mettre en confiance. Le garçon finit par descendre de son arbre et fixa pendant quelques instants sa nouvelle camarade : Des cheveux verts aussi pétillants que ses yeux, un regard malicieux, une bouche fine, revêtant une robe blanche accompagnée de quelques rayures cyans, le tout agrémenté de divers rubans et d'un petit chapeau aux mêmes motifs. Elle venait tout juste d'arriver dans la région et avait échappé à la vigilance de ses parents, qui étaient actuellement reçus par ceux du jeune garçon. Celui-ci ressentit de l'amertume à cette découverte : la nouvelle arrivante allait très certainement être abordée par les autres enfants, qui ne manqueraient pas de dire du mal de lui. Mais il préféra écarter cette pensée, savourant pour la première fois ce qui ressemblait à un début d'amitié. Cependant, le temps passa bien trop vite, et la jeune fille dût de ce fait retourner chez elle, non sans se faire réprimander par ses parents.

Ce qui fut d'abord une grande surprise se transforma très vite en euphorie lorsque la jeune fille vînt lui rendre visite quelques semaines plus tard. Il ne compta pas les heures qu'ils passèrent en forêt. Heures qu'il passa à lui expliquer comment approcher les nids et les terriers, afin d'observer les animaux en toute tranquillité, heures qu'il passa à lui exposer ses connaissances en matière de fleurs et d'herbes médicinales, heures qu'il passa également à lui apprendre à grimper aux arbres. La douleur avec laquelle il vivait en permanence depuis tout petit semblait s'atténuer de jours en jours, à mesure qu'il réalisait la chose suivante : _il s'était fait une amie._

Les années passaient, ils grandissaient et leur amitié était des plus solides. Le jeune garçon n'était plus vraiment importuné par les autres adolescents, Son amie les repoussant avec une férocité insoupçonnée chez la jeune femme. Il lui répétait sans cesse qu'il avait une dette envers elle, lui serait éternellement reconnaissant, et elle rigolait, appréciant son honnêteté. Le soir, avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, il lui lisait l'une des histoires qu'il écrivait depuis qu'il était petit. Et à chaque fois, avant que la porte ne se referme, elle lui affirmait qu'il avait un réel talent d'écriture.

Puis vînt ce fameux jour. Jour pendant lequel tout bascula, s'effondra et disparut. Car le jeune garçon avait un secret qu'il n'osait révéler, pas même à sa grande amie. Même si il savait qu'un jour, il lui en ferait part. Cependant, en le faisant, il ne pensait pas qu'il couperait le lien qu'ils avaient tissé durant toutes ces années. L'envie et le besoin de se confier lui vinrent naturellement, sans qu'il y réfléchisse. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas. Ils étaient tous deux assis au bord du lac, observant les poissons qui se risquaient à venir près de la rive. Il murmura son nom et elle tourna la tête. Il leva les yeux, croisa son regard, l'observa avec appréhension tandis qu'elle le fixait avec curiosité, puis il ouvrit la bouche et les mots vinrent d'eux mêmes. Il se confia, lui avoua ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et attendit timidement. Puis une peur sans nom l'envahit lorsqu'il reconnut cette expression si familière et pourtant jamais observée chez la jeune femme : **le dégoût.**  
Tout se déroula très vite. Elle s'enfuit sans un mot et lui, rentra chez lui, tétanisé. Que faire ? Ou plutôt : qu'allait-elle faire ?! Il regretta son geste, il se doutait que quelque chose de mal lui arriverait s'il le disait mais il n'avait rien pu faire, les mots étaient venus d'eux-mêmes. Il toucha à peine au souper servit sur la table, sans que ses parents n'y prêtent la moindre attention : ils s'en moquaient. De même qu'ils se moquaient ouvertement de sa relation avec la jeune femme. De toutes façons, il ne leur en aurait rien dit : il les détestait. Non, il les haïssait. Aussi désespéré qu'il puisse être, jamais il n'en aurait parlé à ses parents, il était bien trop fier pour cela et, de toutes façons, ils ne l'écouteraient pas ! Ce soir là, le livre resta sous son lit...  
Quelques jours après l'incident, des rumeurs circulèrent. Son amie ne vînt plus le voir et les autres adolescents reprirent très vite leurs vieilles habitudes, à savoir harceler le pauvre garçon. Sauf que, cette fois-ci, les moqueries étaient bien plus cinglantes, bien plus perfides, bien plus blessantes : elles touchaient son point faible.  
La traîtresse avait sans doute révélé son secret à qui voulait l'entendre. Et bien du monde semblait l'avoir entendu ! A tel point que le bouche à oreille parvînt jusqu'à ses parents. Un soir, alors qu'il tentait de retrouver un peu d'inspiration pour son livre, son père ouvrit la porte avec une violence inouïe. A peine l'adolescent eut-il jeté le livre sous son lit que son paternel agrippa sauvagement par le bras et l'entraîna au rez-de-chaussé. Trop tétanisé pour oser se débattre, il se laissa traîner dans le salon, puis le hall, où sa mère attendait. Elle ouvrit la lourde porte, lui jeta le regard le plus haineux qu'il eut jamais observé en 17 d'existence, puis disparut dans la pièce voisine. Son père le jeta alors sauvagement sur le sol de marbre à l'extérieur, prononça quelques mots à son encontre, puis claqua la porte. Il resta étendu par terre pendant quelques minutes, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, puis il se leva et partit tranquillement en direction de la forêt. Il erra pendant plusieurs jours, essayant de comprendre à quoi se résumait sa vie : _de la haine, du dégoût et du mépris._ Fut-il aimé seulement une fois dans sa courte vie ? Non, 17 ans de moqueries, de critiques, de haine, de violences, de coups, de blessures. 17 ans à souffrir sans en comprendre le sens, l'intérêt, la raison ou la logique. Il ne s'apitoyait pas sur son sort : il essayait de le comprendre. Très vite, il songea à mettre fin à ses jours, en se jetant dans le lac ou en s'accrochant à un arbre. Mais ce serait une victoire pour ses parents, pour ses tortionnaires, pour elle...

_Non, il ferait mieux que ça, il ferait plus intelligent que ça, il ferait plus légitime que ça : __**il se**_** vengerait.**

Il ne se souvenait plus de ce que son père lui avait dit avant de l'abandonner. Il ne se souvenait plus du secret qu'il avait révélé à sa "grande amie". Il ne se souvenait plus du nom de la jeune fille qui l'avait tantôt mis en confiance, tantôt trahi. Il ne se souvenait plus de son visage. De même qu'il ne se souvenait plus de celui des enfants qui l'avaient martyrisé, des parents qui ne l'avaient jamais aimé, du sien... Non, tout ça, il l'avait oublié. Comment ? Pourquoi ? ...Qui sait ? ...Non...Tout ce qui lui restait en mémoire, c'était :

__"Quel sera ton nom désormais ?"_

_**_"...Gakupo Kamui, le Duc de Venomania."**_

_A suivre..._

* * *

Bon, voilà pour le prologue :D

Si jamais, par le plus grand des hasards, quelqu'un le lisait, j'aimerais qu'il me donne ses impressions, ses conseils ect...Parce que _( je ne vais pas non plus dire que j'y ai passé trois heures ! xD )_ je l'ai quand même revu plusieurs fois. ^^'

Sinon, je suis en train de faire la suite, j'espère que certain(e)s seront intéressés ! :)


	2. Chapitre 1 : Instrusion

_**Le Secret de**_ **_Venomania_**

Intrusion

* * *

_Il est presque minuit. La lune est pleine et illumine les environs avec une clarté effrayante. Elle éclaire notamment une grand demeure, entourée de pelouses parfaitement taillées et symétriques, entrecoupées de sentiers parsemés de cailloux blancs. Quelques arbres se dressent ici et là, ajoutant une touche abstraite au tableau mais, surtout, une fontaine de marbre blanc composée de statues finement sculptées orne le centre de l'immense jardin, laissant son eau couler silencieusement. Les quelques poissons qui y nagent semblent vivre au ralenti, comme hypnotisés par la douceur de cette nuit d'été. Au delà de cet horizon de verdure et de marbre se tient un impressionnant bâtiment, dont la richesse et la simplicité réunies inspirent un genre nouveau dans l'architecture de l'époque. Bâtiment dégageant cependant une aura repoussante :_

_**Le Manoir de Venomania**__, lieu isolé où personne n'ose mettre les pieds depuis bien des années._

_Et pourtant, au loin, un son lent et régulier se fait entendre : des bruits de pas. Une silhouette finit par se détacher de l'herbe verte et des pierres grises, et s'avance lentement. Elle suit calmement le sentier de pierres blanches la menant vers le manoir, laissant la trace d'infimes sillons derrière elle. L'absence de brise n'empêche pas ses cheveux ainsi que les pans de sa robe d'onduler au rythme de ses pas. Elle avance, elle avance, et la silhouette s'affine, tout comme celle de l'imposante demeure qui se dresse devant elle..._

Un verre de vin à la main, le Duc attendait, confortablement installé sur le fauteuil trônant au fond de la salle. Il dégustait le liquide pourpre goutte par goutte et jouait avec le verre de cristal, y croisant par moment le reflet de ses yeux. Un violet clair, glaçant, semblable à la froideur du serpent. Oui, le Duc avait l'impression de ressembler à un reptile : un visage fin et élancé, un regard froid ainsi que de longs cheveux violets, tombant en cascade par delà son épaule gauche, malgré leur disposition en queue de cheval. Puis venait un corps tout aussi fin que le visage, mais pas moins musclé et puissant. Le Duc s'estimait bel homme : après tout, l'importance de son harem en était la preuve ! Une trentaine de femmes avaient déjà rejoint son manoir et vivaient à ses côtés. Et ce nombre ne cessait d'augmenter : chaque soir de pleine lune, l'une des ses conquêtes le rejoignait dans sa demeure, quelque soit la distance la séparant de son propre lieu de vie et, une fois arrivée, elle s'unissait avec le maître des lieux dans une chambre lui étant réservée. Elle menait ensuite une vie des plus oisives en attendant la prochaine nuit qui lui était destinée pour ne plus faire qu'un avec l'homme aux cheveux violets. Une vie des plus enviables et agréables selon le Duc, qui but la dernière gorgée de son verre d'une lenteur exagérée. Puis il sentit des lèvres lui chatouiller la joue et il releva la tête, reconnaissant les mèches vertes de sa favorite.

_"Gumi, tu sais bien que ton tour n'arrive que dans 4 nuits..." murmura t-il, bien qu'appréciant l'attention que lui portait son amante.

_"Je sais, je ne fais que susciter le désir..." soupira t-elle dans son oreille, mordillant le lobe. Bien qu'il fut tenté, l'homme aux yeux violets ne répondit pas aux baisers, estimant que cela était injuste pour les autres jeunes femmes. Mais Gumi ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper.

_"Comment est-elle ?"

_"Hmm...Il me semble qu'elle est rousse. Je l'ai rencontré dans un marché, au nord du pays si je ne me trompe pas. Elle s'était perdue parmi les étales et avait croisé ma route." Les cheveux couleur de flamme avaient attiré l'attention du Duc ce jour là. Une belle jeune femme, arborant des yeux de la même teinte que ses cheveux, observait les différents étalages d'un regard vide. Le regard d'une personne qui ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle fait là. Voyant cet air perdu, l'homme aux cheveux violets l'avait abordé et, de suite, avait usé de ces charmes sur la demoiselle, scellant ainsi son sort...

_"Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser, elle ne devrait plus tarder." lança Gumi, sortant le Duc de ses pensées. Il lui sourit et l'observa s'en aller en silence. Il aimait Gumi. Bien plus que toutes les autres femmes vivant dans son manoir. Ces dernières avaient beau être jolies, charmantes et bien bâties, il ne pouvait les comparer à la jeune femme aux yeux et cheveux verts. Cet attachement se manifestait pas des traitements de faveurs, des moments de tête à tête privilégiés, qui cependant n'attisaient pas la jalousies des autres prétendantes, pour le plus grand bonheur du Duc.

Mais l'homme aux cheveux violets fut de nouveau sortit de ses pensées : un bruit sec, et pourtant doux, venait de résonner trois fois à travers la salle. Le son si caractéristique d'une main toquant contre la lourde porte de bois. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et ses yeux se plissèrent. Puis il se leva prestement, abandonnant le verre sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, et se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Sa démarche était lente et régulière tandis le bruit de ses talonnettes contre le carrelage se répercutait dans la pièce, annonçant à la nouvelle venue l'arrivée imminente du maître des lieux. Il imaginait déjà la jeune femme devant la porte, se trémoussant dans un robe blanche au motifs bleus, semblable à celle qu'elle portait le jour de leur rencontre. Il l'imaginait coiffée dans un chignon aux motifs complexes, qui relâcherait pourtant bien vite la magnifique chevelure flamboyante dans son dos, ce qui lui donnerait un petit air sauvage et rebelle. Oui, il ne pouvait définitivement qu'imaginer et désirer cette douce créature qui se jetterait bientôt dans ses bras, lui volerait ses lèvres et lui offrirait son cœur.  
Puis le silence s'installa à nouveau. Le Duc se tenait devant la porte, retardant l'instant du mieux qu'il pouvait : oui, il prenait un malin plaisir à rendre sa future compagne ( ainsi que lui-même ) impatiente. Il aimait faire susciter le désir chez les deux partis. Mais sa main finit tout de même pas rencontrer la grande poignée, qu'il serra faiblement pour ouvrir la porte le plus lentement possible. Le doux grincement parvînt finalement jusqu'aux oreilles des deux jeunes gens et les rayons de la lune s'infiltrèrent dans la brèche offerte par la porte, dévoilant une silhouette devant l'entrée. Enfin le Duc avait la possibilité d'admirer celle qu'il pouvait désormais nommer son _"amante"_.

Une robe bleue sombre aux volants blancs et à la dentelle noire, des cheveux blonds bouclés tombant sur les épaules, encadrant un visage assez fin, des lèvres pâles et...Saphir...de magnifiques yeux couleur saphir le fixaient timidement. Un bleu profond, envoûtant...Envoûtant ? N'importe quoi ! C'est lui qui envoûtait la jeune demoiselle, pas l'inverse ! Toujours est-il que l'homme aux cheveux violets se perdit pendant quelques secondes dans ce regard charmeur, avant d'offrir le sourire de bienvenue qu'il destinait à chaque nouvelle prétendante. La belle jeune femme rendit maladroitement le sourire et resta là, ne sachant quoi faire. _'Aurais-je à faire à une timide ?'_ songea le Duc. Il tendit une main vers la sublime créature et attendit que cette dernière l'attrape, ce qu'elle fit non sans hésitation. Mais l'homme aux yeux violets appréciait cette attitude réservée qui, dans peu de temps, laisserait place à une folie désireuse. Il attira gentiment la demoiselle à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et de serrer fermement son amante dans ses bras. Il enfouit son nez dans les mèches blondes et bouclées, bien qu'aucune odeur ne s'en dégageait. Tant pis ! Ce n'était pas bien important. Ses cheveux n'en restaient pas moins doux, même s'ils chatouillaient son visage reptilien. Il resta ainsi, savourant l'étreinte et taquinant la jeune femme. Cette dernière remuait légèrement. Se tortillait-elle pour montrer son impatience ? Ou frétillait-elle d'excitation ? Bien qu'il ne voyait pas son visage, il sentait le corps pressé contre le sien un peu tendu. De l'appréhension ? Il en doutait. La serrait-il trop fermement ? Il relâcha légèrement son étreinte, déposant un bref baiser sur le cou de la belle créature. Puis la jeune femme se dégagea rapidement et se rua vers le jeune homme...un peu trop tard...

Le couteau tomba bruyamment sur le sol carrelé du hall et le bruit du métal résonna de façon assourdissante à travers la pièce. Puis un autre son vînt s'ajouter au premier : le Duc avait sauvagement plaqué la jeune femme contre le mur, lui arrachant un grognement de surprise et de douleur. Elle se débattit du mieux qu'elle put, tenta de frapper l'homme au visage, de tirer sur ses longs cheveux, mais rien n'y fit : ses mains furent emprisonnées par l'une de celles du Duc, et le moindre de ses mouvement fut entravé par la silhouette fine et pourtant musclée qui l'encadrait.

_"Qui es-tu ?" articula enfin l'homme à la chevelure violette, toujours abasourdi par le déroulement des événements. Pourquoi l'avoir attaqué ? Comment avait-elle pu résister au charme ? Cependant la jeune femme ne répondit pas, tentant encore d'échapper à la prise de son prédateur. Mais l'homme était bien trop fort pour elle, et la peur se trahit sur son visage.

_"Gakupo ? Tout va bien ?" s'enquit une voix au loin. La captive tressaillit, mais ne dit rien. L'interpellé, lui, tourna la tête et aperçut Gumi, au bout du hall, qui descendait les escaliers en compagnie de plusieurs autres jeunes femmes. En découvrant leur amant aux prises avec la nouvelle arrivante, elle accélérèrent le pas et arrivèrent bien vite en face des deux jeunes gens.

_"Qui est-ce ?" demanda sèchement Lily, fixant l'autre blonde avec haine.

_"Vous a t-elle fait du mal ?!" s'alarma Tone Rion, qui déjà auscultait le visage de son amant.

_"Est-ce elle qui a amené ce couteau ?" s'indigna Luka tout en ramassant l'objet en question. Le Duc lui fit signe d'approcher et lui prit gentiment l'arme des mains, la pointant désormais vers la victime. Cette dernière essaya de rester sereine face à cette nouvelle forme de menace, mais son visage ne pouvait masquer la peur grandissante qui l'envahissait.

_"Oui, cette jeune demoiselle est venue avec ce couteau, sans doute pour rendre cette soirée plus excitante. Je dois admettre que je me suis un peu laissé emporté, mais cela fait parti du 'jeu'. Vous pouvez disposer mesdemoiselles, et veuillez m'excuser pour la gène occasionnée." s'excusa le jeune homme, amusé par sa propre interprétation des événements. Gumi émit un petit rire tandis que les autres amantes sourirent, puis la petite troupe revînt sur ses pas en s'excusant et le silence s'initia à nouveau dans la pièce. Un mensonge simple, mais efficace apparemment !

_"Qui es-tu ?" demanda t-il à nouveau, pressant cette fois-ci la lame contre la gorge de la captive. Mais celle-ci resta silencieuse, cherchant discrètement du regard un objet, une issue qui pourrait lui servir d'échappatoire. Mais rien ne semblait être en mesure de l'aider et elle ne put que lancer un regard chargé de haine à l'homme qui la retenait ainsi prisonnière. Gakupo, quant à lui, commençait à s'impatienter. Il aimait, certes, retarder les choses pour faire susciter le désir, mais pas trop longtemps ! Que le jeune femme le veuille ou non, lui voulait passer une nuit exquise !

_"Tu as une langue non ? Tu dois être en mesure de parler, je me trompe ?" reprit-il en voyant le manque de coopération de la captive. Le silence perdura, elle ne disait toujours rien. Le couteau glissa du cou jusqu'à la mâchoire de la belle, mais mystérieuse créature, puis se frotta à ses lèvres. Un gémissement de surprise s'étouffa dans la gorge de son "amante".

_"Allons, ouvre la bouche, tu risquerais d'avoir mal sinon." prévînt le Duc, impatient. La jeune femme hésita, puis finalement entrouvrit les lèvres, écarquillant les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit le couteau glisser dans sa bouche. Elle retînt un autre gémissement et se figea, terrorisée. Gakupo rigola lorsqu'il sentit les tremblement de la captive, et fit mine de l'ausculter. Puis il enleva le couteau, pour le plus grand soulagement de la jeune femme qui referma la bouche aussitôt.

_"Alors ? Tu as bien un petit nom ?" demanda le jeune homme, s'amusant avec ce nouveau 'jeu'. Mais il n'en restait pas moins troublé. La demoiselle l'avait-elle vraiment attaqué ? Ou bien s'agissait-il là d'un réel petit jeu, comme il l'avait suggéré à ses concubines ? Sûrement pas, elle avait vraiment l'air effrayée. Il constata que, même apeurée, elle était belle, incroyablement belle. Un sentiment assez étrange le parcourait depuis qu'il avait rencontré les yeux saphirs de la charmante créature. Une sensation agréable et déplaisante à la fois, un peu comme un pressentiment. Pressentiment de quoi ? Pff ! Comment le savoir ? Et puis, il s'en moquait ! Le visage de la nouvelle venue n'était pas aussi fin que celui de ses autres conjointes, mais il n'en était pas moins magnifique. Le Duc avait réellement envie d'embrasser ses lèvres, qui jusque là n'avaient goûté qu'à la lame du couteau. Il avait déjà savouré la nuque à la peau douce et pâle, mais il en voulait davantage ! Aussi, sans un mot, il se pencha vers son "amante" et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul, puis grogna de surprise et tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte. L'homme aux cheveux violets, lui, frotta calmement sa langue contre les lèvres de l'autre, essayant d'atteindre sa jumelle, mais la captive parvînt à dégager la tête.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu f- ?!" mais la voix se tût de suite, la créature aux mèches blondes ayant fermé honteusement la bouche.

_Tout est noir autour de lui. Cependant, en face, une silhouette se tient de dos, immobile et tremblotante. De longs cheveux violets, semblables aux siens, tombent en cascade derrière elle, masquant ainsi le décolleté dorsal dénudant ses épaules. Elle porte une robe rose pâle décorée de divers lys et rubans blancs, ainsi que de petits souliers mauves aux talons assez hauts. Cela explique pourquoi elle semble avoir tant de mal à tenir sur ses pieds ! Pourquoi tremble t-elle ? Comme si on avait lu dans ses pensées, la réponse apparut : un chevalet est dressé en face de la silhouette et est accompagné d'une ombre inconnue qui l'observe. Un peintre. La jeune créature est sans doute tendue à l'idée d'être le modèle de cette ombre pour le moins inquiétante. _  
_Soudain, un ricanement fend le silence irréel de l'espace. Il a beau regarder de tous côtés, l'obscurité domine et empêche d'identifier quoique que ce soit aux alentours. Qui rigole aussi grossièrement ? Une douleur se forme lentement dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi a t-il mal ? Sans pour autant obtenir de réponses, d'autres rires s'ajoutent au premier et une véritable cacophonie résonne à travers ses oreilles. Pourquoi cela s'amplifie t-il ?! Pourquoi les rires ne s'arrêtent-ils pas ?! Pourquoi est-ce aussi douloureux ?! Pourquoi a t-il aussi mal ?! Il se bouche les oreilles, il veut que cela cesse, il en a déjà plus qu'assez ! Puis ses jambes semblent l'abandonner. Il a l'impression de tomber lentement dans le néant mais ne lutte pas : ce sera toujours plus agréable que de supporter ces éclats de rires si blessant ! Il tombe lentement, s'accrochant des yeux à la silhouette vêtue de rose qui paraît convulser légèrement. Il reconnaît cette attitude, il reconnaît cette façon qu'ont les épaules de se redresser subitement avant de retomber. Il tombe toujours plus bas, les rires s'atténuent et un autre son les remplace. Ce son...Il le reconnaît aussi, il est associé aux petites convulsions des épaules parsemés de cheveux violets : _

_ce sont des sanglots._

Un mouvement brusque et douloureux le tira de sa rêverie : le captif avait profité de ce moment de faiblesse pour tenter une fuite. Mais le Duc reprit très vite ses esprits et retînt fermement le jeune homme contre le mur, lui rappelant avec le couteau qu'il n'était pas en position de force.

_"Lâches moi !" ordonna ce dernier, bien qu'il devait se douter que l'autre ferait rien. Le maître des lieux resta silencieux pendant quelques instants, perdu dans ses pensées. Qu'était cette sorte de vision ?! Pourquoi apparaissait-elle maintenant ? Était-ce à la vu du jeune homme ? D'ailleurs, que pouvait-il bien faire de celui-ci ? Une chose était sûre, il ne le laisserait pas partir : quelque chose chez lui l'intriguait. Quoi ? Il ne savait pas, mais il ne voulait pas que son désormais 'captif' s'en aille. Il se mit à jouer vaguement avec les mèches blondes en face de lui, ignorant les grognements de l'autre homme. Tiens ! Un détail à corriger ! Il agrippa les longs cheveux dorés et tira dessus d'un coup sec. Le prisonnier émit un hoquet de surprise mais finalement se ravisa en comprenant que le Duc enlevait simplement sa perruque, dévoilant ainsi une magnifique chevelure bleue. Des yeux saphirs, et maintenant des cheveux bleus. Une seul pensée traversa l'esprit de Gakupo : cet homme était définitivement beau.

_"Pourquoi es-tu venu ?" demanda t-il, curieux quant aux motivations de son captif. Il n'était pas simplement venu pour le tuer et repartir après, si ? Ce pourrait-il que...

_"MA FEMME, ORDURE ! TU AS KIDNAPPÉ MA FEMME !" hurla soudainement celui-ci. Ah, non, ce n'était pas ce à quoi il pensait...Mais pourquoi une telle agressivité dans la voix ? Certes, il n'était pas dans une situation des plus plaisantes et enviables, mais le ton avec lequel il lui parlait était assez blessant...Malgré cela, le visgage de Gakupo restait d'une impassibilité déconcertante, masquant ainsi la moindre de ses émotions.

_"Hu-hu~~ ! Qui te dis que je l'ai kidnappé ?" s'enquit-il, ne laissant rien paraître de sa surprise quant au ton agressif de l'autre homme. Une petite idée venait de traverser son esprit, une sorte de petit scénario qui servirait à troubler le nouveau venu. Le regard perplexe de l'autre homme l'incita à poursuivre :

_"Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ta femme reste ici de son plein gré ! Personne n'est retenu de force ici !" Le regard saphir jusque là interrogateur fit place à de l'effarement et de la panique. Ca y est ! Le jeune homme entrait enfin dans son petit jeu, il tombait dans le piège. Puis il se renfrogna :

_"Tu mens...Pourriture..." bredouillait-il, n'ayant pas l'air franchement convaincu par ses propres propos. Tout se déroulait comme le Duc l'avait imaginé en quelques secondes à peine.

_"Et pourquoi donc mentirai-je ? Tu as bien vu toutes ces jeunes femmes qui ont accourues tout à l'heure ? Elles ne me paraissaient pas emprisonnées, ni même malheureuses..." conclut-il. Le captif sembla analyser les propos de son tortionnaire, démêlant le vrai du faux, la vérité du mensonge. Mais il n'y avait rien à contredire, son argument tenait...

_"M-MEIKOOO !" hurla soudainement le bleuté à pleins poumons. D'abord surpris, le Duc eut un léger mouvement de recul, avant de plaquer à nouveau le couteau contre la gorge si blanche et si douce qui s'offrait à lui. Il déposerait bien ses lèvres sur cette parcelle de chair si attirante, comme il l'avait fait auparavant, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

_"Tu ne penses pas avoir déjà suffisamment attiré l'attention pour ce soir ?" s'enquit-il, un peu agacé par le comportement de son prisonnier. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il avait le sentiment de perdre du temps. Du temps pourquoi ? Il ne pouvait clairement le dire, mais il était fortement intrigué par son captif.

_"Où est-elle ?!" s'indigna le bleuté après un silence, d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant. Il avait peur, il doutait, il regrettait même. Du moins est-ce ce que le Duc pouvait lire sur son visage.

_"Dans sa chambre je présume. Tu pourras la voir demain si tu y tiens." répondit l'homme aux yeux violets. Pourquoi demain ? Il l'ignorait, la réponse était venue spontanément. Une drôle du lueur illumina le regard saphir du prisonnier à ces mots. A quoi pensait-il ? Avait-il dit quelque chose d'intéressant ? A priori non...

Le silence s'initia dans la conversation, aucun des deux hommes ne sachant quoi dire ni quoi faire. Le bleuté semblait avoir abandonné l'idée de s'enfuir pour l'instant, et le Duc se demandait ce qu'il allait faire cette nuit : pas de jeune fille avec qui s'unir, cette soirée serait sans doute calme...Bien trop calme...Et il savait qu'il allait détester ça !  
Sans même un mot, il agrippa le bras gauche du bleuté et l'entraîna à l'autre bout de la salle. Comme il s'y attendait, le jeune homme ne se laissa pas faire et tenta, à plusieurs reprises, de se défaire de l'étreinte du Duc. Mais ce dernier était bien trop fort et le captif finit par abandonner. Gakupo remarqua qu'il observait précautionneusement le chemin qu'ils empruntaient dans ce dédale de couloirs dont lui seul et ses amantes connaissaient les destinations. S'attendait-il à devoir refaire le chemin en sens inverse, mais tout seul ? Espérait-il échapper à la vigilance du Duc et s'enfuir discrètement ? Pff ! Quelle naïveté !

_Mais, au fond, cela l'amusait..._

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la chambre de Gakupo, chambre dans laquelle il dormait toutes les nuits, après qu'il eut passé l'heure précédente avec l'une de ses prétendantes. La porte ne fit aucun bruit en s'ouvrant, ni même en se refermant, isolant ainsi les deux jeunes gens dans une pièce tout juste éclairée par les rayons de la lune. Le prisonnier observait la pièce suspicieusement. A quoi pensait-il ? Une minute...Pourquoi était-il à ce point préoccupé par les pensées du jeune homme ?! Bah, il était sans doute un peu curieux. Il suivait le regard saphir parcourant la chambre : il s'était posé sur le lit, la moquette, les meubles, puis la fenêtre...la fenêtre...songeait-il à s'enfuir par cette issue ?

_"Tu aurais du mal à descendre par là !" fit-il remarquer, sortant le bleuté de ses pensées. Leur yeux se croisèrent, l'un effrayé, l'autre amusé. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Puis le Duc s'avança vers le lit et s'y assis, se demandant s'il arriverait à dormir dans ces conditions. C'était bien la première fois qu'il allait se coucher sans sa petit heure de "folie" quotidienne, et il en était plutôt perturbé. Le prisonnier n'avait pas bougé, restant immobile au beau milieu de la pièce, il tremblait. Était-ce un rougissement que Gakupo apercevait sur ses joues ?!

_Tout devînt noir à nouveau. Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?! C'était drôlement étrange, et agaçant ! Puis, une fois encore, une silhouette apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle était éloignée de lui, mais Gakupo pouvait tout de même en percevoir quelques détails. Toujours de dos, elle était vêtue d'un veston rouge sang aux motifs dorés, accompagnée d'un bas couleur crème et de chaussures noires. Une tenue classique, le Duc en portait parfois de semblables. Les courts cheveux bruns semblaient doux et soyeux et l'homme à la chevelure violette aurait aimé les toucher, passer ses doigts entres les mèches brunes qui effleureraient sa peau. Mais la silhouette était bien trop loin, et Gakupo n'arrivait pas à effectuer le moindre mouvement. Le jeune garçon se retourna et lui fit face mais à une telle distance, le Duc ne pouvait pas apercevoir les traits de son visage, hormis ses yeux qui ressemblaient plutôt à deux orbes noirs et menaçants. Un frisson désagréable parcouru son échine, une sensation étrange s'emparait de lui à la vue de cette adolescent au regard sombre. Un mot sans aucun sens dans cette situation traversa alors ses lèvres : _

_peut-être._

Il sursauta, un bruit l'avait encore une fois tiré de ses pensées. Un peu perdu, il observa vaguement la pièce avant de se concentrer sur le captif qui tentait désespérément d'ouvrir la porte.

_"Je l'ai fermé à clé, aucun risque qu'elle ne s'ouvre..." commenta t-il d'une voix légèrement lasse. Il n'était pas fatigué, il ne voulait pas dormir...Que faire de cette soirée ? Le bleuté avait abandonné la poignée mais avait désormais le dos collé à la porte, comme s'il essayait de mettre un maximum de distance entre lui et le Duc. Pourquoi une telle crainte ?

_"Hey ! Je ne vais pas te tuer, tu sais ? Qu'aurais-je à y gagner ?" Cette remarque se voulait rassurante, mais cela ne fit que rendre le captif plus méfiant. Intrigué, Gakupo se leva et se dirigea vers ce dernier. Un sursaut échappa à l'homme aux yeux saphirs, et lorsque le Duc se trouva juste en face de lui, il eut un mouvement de recul. C'était une réaction tout à fait légitime en fait, mais le maître des lieux était quelques peu frustré par une telle crainte. Était-il effrayant à ce point ? Il eut le réflexe de retenir le poignet du jeune homme lorsque celui-ci tenta de s'éloigner. Pourquoi l'éviter ainsi ? Et puis...Pourquoi rougissait-il ?! C'était une teinte de rouge très légère, mais qui n'en restait pas moins visible...Pourquoi ?!

_"Je ne vais pas te faire de mal..." murmura t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du prisonnier. La perplexité de l'un rencontra la sincérité de l'autre, et le bleuté se laissa faire lorsque le Duc l'amena vers le lit, afin de s'y asseoir. Pourtant, il sembla se raidir encore plus dans cette situation...Gakupo ne comprenant définitivement pas le jeune homme, c'est alors que cette idée le traversa, une idée qui ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit avec ses amantes. Une idée tellement simple et pourtant tellement négligée par le Duc ces dernières années :

_**Il voulait comprendre ce jeune homme, le découvrir...**__**Le connaître...**_

_A suivre..._

* * *

Bon, voila, j'espère que ce pavé ne vous a pas trop découragé :S

Alors je suis contente de voir que quelques personnes sont tombées sur mon prologue et l'ont apprécié, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir des commentaires aussi vite ! ^^

Par contre, et j'en suis VRAIMENT désolée, il y a un détail qui m'avait échappé lors de la publication du premier texte : J'avais omis de préciser "Yaoi" dans le résumé ! D: Désolée si ça vous déçoit T-T

Et pour conclure...Je compte faire du lemon pour le prochain chapitre ( surprenant hein ? xP ), alors bye ~ ! :)


	3. Chapitre 2 : Connaissance ?

**_Le Secret de Venomania _**

Connaissance ... ?

* * *

La pièce était nimbée d'une lueur blanchâtre et blafarde à cause des rayons de la lune, donnant à la chambre un aspect irréel et mystique. Le silence était pesant et une tension était perceptible chez les deux hommes. _Le connaître_, avait-il pensé. _Découvrir quelqu'un, en apprendre plus sur lui, sur sa vie..._ Une idée jusqu'à alors inimaginable mais qui commençait à occuper sérieusement l'esprit du Duc. Pourquoi vouloir en savoir davantage sur lui ? Sur cet homme aux cheveux bleus qui avait tenté de le tuer i peine une demie-heure ?! Il n'avait jamais cherché à connaître ses amantes plus que ça... Mais lui... C'était différent... Pourquoi ça ? Impossible de le dire...

Il le fixait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, admirant la chevelure bleuté qui retombait légèrement devant ses yeux, sans pour autant les cacher. Deux magnifiques orbes couleur saphir dans lesquels il s'était perdu lors de leur première rencontre avec les siens. Il y avait également ce cou à la peau étonnamment douce qu'il avait embrassé furtivement, et qu'il embrasserait bien à nouveau ! Cependant, il ne pouvait en admirer davantage, la robe lui masquant chaque parcelle de peau... Un peu frustré, jl reporta son attention sur ses yeux, qui évitaient précautionneusement les siens. Pourquoi tremblotait-il encore ? Même après que Gakupo lui ait assuré qu'il ne lui ferait pas le moindre mal ? Et... Pourquoi cette teinte rosée sur les joues ? A nouveau, l'image du jeune brun le fixant avec mépris lui revînt à l'esprit. Quelle était cette sorte de rêverie qui l'avait plongé dans le noir total, et lui avait montré des images pour le moins troublantes ? Étaient-ce des visions ? Non... Des visions de quoi ? Du futur ? Il en doutait, il n'y avait aucun sens à tout ça... De plus, c'était la première fois qu'une telle chose lui arrivait.

Mais il préféra laisser cela de côté, se concentrant sur le bleuté qui tremblait toujours. Il avait envie de lui parler, mais que dire ? Par où commencer ? Comment commencer ?! Et si il ne répondait pas ?

_"... Alors... Tu es marié à Meiko ?" parvînt-il enfin à dire. Il sentit le jeune homme sursauter lorsque sa voix résonna dans la pièce, mais il continua de fixer la moquette, visiblement gêné. Un long silence s'ensuivit. Cependant, le Duc attendit. Il attendit que le captif se décide à parler et lui réponde. Quelque chose lui disait que la voix du bleuté ne tarderait pas à vibrer dans la chambre et qu'une _discussion_ allait démarrer. Mais pourquoi prenait-il autant de temps ?

Soudain, deux orbes saphirs rencontrèrent les siens, et Gakupo en frissonna : ce regard...Il avait vraiment quelque chose de spécial. Puis le jeune homme inspira faiblement.

_"...Hmm...O-Oui..." Enfin un son ! Enfin une réponse ! Le maître des lieux commençait à s'inquiéter, mais le petit _oui_ du prisonnier dissipa ses doutes. Il sourit, visiblement soulagé, et réfléchit à toute vitesse pour trouver quelque chose à ajouter... Donc, il était l'époux de Meiko, s'était fait passer pour une femme afin de la libérer, avait tenté de le tuer ( il frissonna à cette pensée ) et... avait échoué. Pouvait-il faire un commentaire sur de tels faits ? Après tout...

_"C'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un tenter de récupérer l'une de mes amantes, tu dois beaucoup l'aimer..." Un étrange sentiment s'empara de lui à cette remarque, pourquoi ? Peut-être n'avait-il pas apprécié l'idée qu'on puisse lui ravir Meiko _( alors qu'il l'avait lui-même ravit à quelqu'un... )_. A sa plus grande surprise _( et confusion )_, le bleuté ne réagit pas, l'avait-il écouté au moins ? Difficile de le dire... Une minute, pourquoi était-il à ce point préoccupé par les pensées du jeune homme ?! Un soupir plutôt las tira Gakupo de ses pensées.

_"... Ça veut dire quoi, _ça_ ?" Le Duc était surpris par la douceur de sa propre voix, mais il était également surpris de voir à quel point il était spontané, comme si il avait l'habitude de parler de tout et de rien avec un inconnu, qui ne le serait plus tellement... Il sourit instinctivement lorsqu'il croisa de nouveau le regard saphir de l'autre homme. Ce bleu saphir, envoûtant...

_"... Je... hum... Je ne l'aime pas vraiment..." Il se confiait ?! Quelle agréable surprise ! Gakupo commençait sérieusement à apprécier la tournure que prenaient les événements. Un nouveau sourire s'étira sur son visage, mais il disparut aussi vite lorsqu'il remarqua le regard perplexe de l'autre homme. Avait-il fait quelque chose d'étrange ? Vite, il devait dire quelque chose...

_"Mariage arrangé ?" Bien que la réponse fut évidente, le bleuté hocha la tête avec hésitation, tremblant un peu moins. Le Duc prit alors sa main dans la sienne et la retînt fermement lorsque que le jeune homme tenta de la dégager, surpris. Pourquoi faire ça ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Sans doutes pour se montrer rassurant... Mais il n'obtînt pas l'effet désiré !

_"L-Lâche-moi !" Le ton était à moitié ferme et très peu convaincant, comme si le jeune homme savait que Gakupo n'en ferait rien. Un autre sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de ce dernier, il était amusé par la réaction du bleuté mais se demandait tout de même comment faire pour le mettre en confiance. Le mettre en confiance ? Drôle d'idée...

_"Allons, allons ! Tu m'as l'air drôlement tendu, alors que tu sais que je ne te ferais aucun mal... Explique moi au moins..." La chevelure bleue virevolta lorsque le captif releva la tête. Était-ce de la colère que le Duc pouvait lire sur son visage ?!

_"Je suis habillé en femme, j'ai tenté de t'assassiner, et tu m'as enfermé dans cette chambre ! Ai-je la moindre raison d'être détendu ?!" Pourquoi le captif avait-il plus de facilité à s'exprimer lorsqu'il était énervé ? Pourquoi lui parlait-il sur ce ton ? Gakupo plaqua sauvagement l'insolent sur le lit, lui arrachant un couinement de surprise. Il était plutôt contrarié.

_"A-Arrête ! Lâche-moi ! Non !" Il se débattait avec ardeur, comme lors de sa première altercation avec l'homme aux cheveux violets. Mais ses bras furent bien vite entravés et il commença à donner de violents coups de pieds, ce qui ne dissuada pourtant pas son tortionnaire, il n'était pas très robuste. Mais pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi paniqué ?!

_"LÂCHE-MOI ! JE NE VEUX PAS !" Hein ? Il ne voulait pas ? Il ne voulait pas quoi ? Le Duc n'attendait rien de lui... Le bleuté était définitivement incompréhensible... Profitant de ce moment de doute, le prisonnier repoussa sauvagement l'homme aux cheveux violets et se releva. Mais à peine eut-il fait un pas que l'autre homme le rattrapa par le bras et l'attira vers lui.

_"Non..." fut son unique commentaire lorsqu'il sentit ses bras l'étreindre fermement. Il ne se débattait plus, à priori complètement tétanisé. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison à cela...

_"Le fait que tu sois habillé en femme et que tu n'es pas réussi à me tuer est une chose. Mais tu en es l'unique responsable, pas vrai ? Je ne suis pas vraiment le fautif, disons que c'est légitime de se défendre... Et le fait que tu sois enfermé dans ma chambre ne devrait pas te mettre dans un état pareil...Donc tu n'as aucune raison de t'énerver, et encore moins de paniquer..." Le silence de jeune homme lui donna raison et il sourit, content d'avoir pu marquer un point. Le corps qu'il serrait dans ses bras sembla se détendre légèrement, mais il se remit à trembler.

Silence à nouveau. Silence malaisé, oppressant, inquiétant même, aucun des deux hommes ne sachant quoi faire. L'un tremblant dans les bras de l'autre, l'autre se posant une infinité de questions sur l'un. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à ce point au jeune homme ? Parce que c'était un homme, justement ? Il n'en avait jamais fréquenté un seul de toute sa vie... C'était sûrement ça...

Mais pourquoi tremblait-il ? Avait-il froid ? Pff, idée stupide... Non, il était sûrement mal à l'aise. A nouveau, Gakupo éprouvait le besoin de lui dire quelque chose.

_"...Quel est ton nom ?" Cette question le démangeait depuis un moment déjà et, vu que le captif semblait d'humeur plus ou moins coopérative, sans doute obtiendrait-il enfin la réponse.

_"...K...Kaito..." Un sourire, un large sourire se dessina sur le visage reptilien aux yeux violacés. Un sourire sincère, heureux. Kaito...

_"Kaito..."

_"Lâche-moi..." répliqua l'autre d'un ton qui se voulait agacé. Le Duc répondit à la requête et incita le jeune homme à s'asseoir de nouveau sur le lit, ce qu'il fit. Gakupo s'installa alors à ses côtés et plongea son regard dans les yeux saphirs du bleuté. Une minuta s'écoula, puis deux, sans qu'ils ne se lâchent du regard, l'un curieux, l'autre tendu...

L'homme aux cheveux violets se rendait compte qu'il en voulait encore plus, connaître son prénom était déjà une grande avancée, mais...pouvait-il en obtenir davantage ?

_"Kaito... Parle moi de toi..."

_"Qu-... Quoi ?! Non !" La joie que le maître des lieux avait ressenti en entendant enfin le nom de son captif laissa place à une forme de frustration. Ne l'avait-il donc pas assez mis en confiance ? Que faire ? Il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin ! Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas ?

_"Mais pourquoi ?"

_"..."

Une fois de plus, le silence s'instaura. Cette fois-ci, il était clairement ennuyant, frustrant. Alors quoi ? Le peu de confiance qu'il avait réussi à instaurer chez Kaito venait de s'envoler suite à sa demande ? Était-ce vraiment trop osé que de vouloir en apprendre davantage sur quelqu'un ?! Les yeux violets fixaient inlassablement le jeune homme, s'interrogeant sur le meilleur moyen de réengager la conversation. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui rompit le silence.

_"...Euh...Est-ce que...Meiko va bien ?" Le Duc n'appréciait pas cette question.

_"Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas..." Il regretta son ton acerbe mais il sembla passer inaperçu.

_"Je...J'ai tout de même le droit de m'inquiéter, non ?" Gakupo émit un petit rire, ne sachant lui même si c'était d'amusement ou de nervosité. Kaito, lui, baissa de suite la tête, sans aucune raison apparente et fit mine de scruter la moquette. Mais pourquoi, diable, tremblait-il ?!

_"Tu as froid ?"

_"Hein ? Non, si ! Enfin..." Un autre rire échappa de la bouche du Duc avant qu'il ne se penche vers le captif. Il passa ses bras derrière le jeune homme et l'attira vers lui, ignorant ses protestations. Pourquoi cherchait-il donc tant à l'éviter ? Ce n'était pas méchant, si ? Finalement, Kaito s'abandonna dans l'étreinte, tremblant toujours.

_"Je vais te réchauffer..." conclut l'homme à la chevelure violette. Une fois encore, l'image du jeune adolescent le toisant dans l'obscurité apparue. _Peut-être _...C'était le seul mot qui lui avait traversé l'esprit à ce moment là. Mais _peut-être_ quoi ?! _Peut-être_ le brun aurait-il pu s'approcher, et l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il se passait ! Ou _peut-être_ aurait-il pu tout simplement disparaître et le laisser tranquille ! Mais cela faisait maintenant trois fois que cette image réapparaissait, et Gakupo commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions ! Non, il fallait qu'il  
l'oublie.

_Je vais te réchauffer... ,_ avait-il dit à son _prisonnier_, au jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, à Kaito... Un drôle de sentiment s'était emparé de lui à ces mots... _Peut-être_... _Peut-être_...

_Peut-être_ que sa **Nuit de Folie** allait avoir lieu finalement...

* * *

**B**on, désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps, mon petit côté "paresseuse" a un peu repris le dessus ces temps-ci xS

**S**inon, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop mal écrit, je dois avouer que j'ai fait un peu moins d'effort pour celui-là, et j'ai l'impression que mes phrases se ressemblent toutes les unes les autres ! Surtout, dîtes le moi si je peux modifier certaines choses ! =)

**E**t je m'excuse encore une fois, j'avais promis du lemon, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre sans fautes ! _( En cours d'écriture... 'Q' )_ Je trouvais juste que ça aurait été trop rapide de l'inclure dans le second chapitre de l'histoire ^^'


End file.
